Late Night Distractions
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: It was late and Alfred had no desire to finish his paperwork, so instead he decided to pay a visit to his co-worker in a neighbouring office room. - PWP -


The room was quiet, but not unbearable as the clock on the messy, paper laden desk released a low 'clock' for each passing second, accompanied by the quiet scratching of Matthew's favourite blue pen and the late highway traffic. Their air conditioner was broken so it left the building, or at least his office, in a near sauna like state, so Matthew had opened one of the windows to allow the cool night air inside. All day it had threatened to rain, the thick, swollen grey clouds lingering in the sky all day until now, when they finally decided to break after the land was immersed in darkness. The fresh, clean scent of the rain filtered inside, soothing his senses along with the sound of the rolling thunder off in the distance, and the loud pattering of each drop against the windows.

He desperately needed to be soothed, for the paperwork that was scattered over his desk in a surprisingly, uncharacteristically messy fashion was driving him up the wall. As he raked his hand through his strawberry locks for the hundredth time, further dishevelling it, Matthew threw his head down and let his hands support his fallen head. This was never going to get done, and what was worse, Matthew didn't want to do it.

A firm knock interrupted him from his thoughts, along with a low, "you okay?"

Bringing his head up and moving his hands to his cheeks, Matthew stared at Alfred who lounged in his doorway, arms crossed as one shoulder pressed against the frame and one leg thrown over the other. Before responding, Matthew allowed his eyes to roam over Alfred's strong arms, broad shoulders, and strong neck that was exposed due to the fact Alfred removed his tie and undid a few buttons. Alfred wore the same expression Matthew did- tired and extremely bored.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just this…" Matthew gestured with one hand, waving over his desk, "this is never going to end."

"I know what you mean," Alfred hummed as he shut the door and moved towards the blonde, sitting down on the only clear space on the top of his desk. "I'm pretty much at the same state you're in…Why the hell do we get saddled with so much work?"

"And so late too!"

"Yeah!" Alfred slapped his thigh angrily as he stared out the window, a lull of silence dragging out between them. "It's really comin' down hard, huh?"

Casually reaching out as he turned to the window, Matthew placed his hand on Alfred's thigh and murmured, "yeah, it is. It's been raining really hard for the last hour. At one point there was just so much coming down that I thought it might cause a flood, and the catch basins would overflow…"

Alfred's hand came down softly on Matthew's hand and he slipped a few fingers beneath his palm as he grasped him, thumb gently making circles as they watched the falling rain illuminated by a streetlight. Matthew watched Alfred's profile that was dimly lit up by his desk lamp, bathing them both in a warm orange glow, and admired how perfect he looked. Strong jaw, straight nose, nice thin lips that always looked like they were ready to smile, and warm blue eyes that always made him feel loved. Their hands were a lovely contrast as well- both equally large in size, Alfred sported a few more calluses than he did, and his nails were teeth bitten short, but what he focused on was their colour difference. Alfred always tanned easily, and with his love of the outdoors he quickly acquired a golden tan while Matthew on the other hand remained somewhat pale since he didn't have such a talent.

"Mattie."

That unexpectedly soft voice drew his attention upwards to Alfred's attentive face. Slowly those lips that he was just admiring lifted into a soft smile, exposing his pearly white teeth. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…nothing. Maybe we should get back to work, Al, so we can get home at a reasonable time… "

Matthew trailed off as Alfred shook his head, and Matthew couldn't tell if it was just the lighting, or if Alfred's face became a little flushed. "No, I don't want to go back to work, Mattie."

A thick swallow. "Then what do you want to do?" Matthew's breath hitched when Alfred lifted his hand and placed it over top of his clothed groin, feeling the hardness that was just blossoming. "_Oh._"

"Yeah…You want to, Mattie? We're the only ones left here…everyone else has gone home." Alfred leaned over to place a finger over Matthew's mouth as he opened it to protest. "The paperwork will be here tomorrow…I highly doubt we would get in trouble for not getting it done tonight."

"_Alfred_…" Matthew whispered, but those blue eyes were focused on his parted lips; his finger running over the soft texture over and over until he slipped a single digit inside. Eyes fluttering shut, Matthew hummed a bit as he lightly sucked on Alfred's index finger which was soon accompanied by his middle finger.

Sucking happily, almost under a hypnotic trance, Alfred was busying himself by unfastening his belt and pants with his free hand. Matthew moaned is displeasure when Alfred pulled his hand away, but those endearing violet eyes widened for a second when he saw Alfred's length standing at attention. Without a care to the papers, Matthew grabbed Alfred's hips and moved him over a bit closer so he could be able to work with ease; quickly wrapping his lips around head once the American was within reach.

"Oh God, Mattie…" Alfred lifted his legs and pressed his feet down on the arms of the chair so that Matthew was encompassed nicely between them. He watched with heavy lids as the golden head bobbed up and down, slurping around him obscenely as his breath came in harsh bursts, and he quickly tangled his hand in those soft strands. "Mattie…I-I don't think I'd be able to last that long-!"

The vibrations of Matthew's laugh made Alfred's toes curl in his shoes, but not as much as when Matthew palmed his balls while giving a harsh suck on the tip. "So needy…You're so cute when you're about to come, Alfie, and so quick too."

Scowling, Alfred playfully tugged at Matthew's hair, but that only worked against him when Matthew swallowed him down once more, but faster this time with both hands in the game. "Ah! Matthew please…I'm-!" Groaning out as his body tensed, Alfred could feel Matthew pull off slightly but not entirely as his throat worked around his length, consuming every last drop. Alfred moaned when Matthew pulled off with a gasp, two strands connecting them together until they snapped and fell against his chin. "Fuck, Mattie…"

Matthew laughed and wiped his chin carefully, standing up to offer it to Alfred which he readily accepted. Following his finger, Matthew took Alfred's mouth for a pervasive kiss, leaving them both completely breathless until Alfred's fingers were hasty at Matthew's belt. Once the pants and underwear had fallen, Alfred was stroking Matthew as the Canadian reached into his desk drawer to retrieve the bottle of lubrication and small condom packet he keeps in there- just in case a moment like this occurred.

He was just about to roll it onto Alfred when those tanned hands wrapped around Matthew's wrists. "What-"

"No, Mattie…Not like this…" Alfred easily snatched the condom from his hand and rolled it onto Matthew's length while marking up his neck. "Like _this."_

"You sure, Al? Just this morning-"

"I want you inside me."

Needing no further reassurances, Matthew quickly nodded and turned Alfred over and pressed him down on his stomach against the desk. Hand firm between his shoulder blades, Matthew worked his other hand to prepare the keening man who continuously pushed back against him, bucking his hips each time and whispering, 'come on Matt, just fuck me already.'

Kicking his legs further apart, Matthew grasped his base and slowly began to push inside, his other hand dirtying a few papers on his desk beside Alfred. While Alfred was gasping out, Matthew moaned his name like a prayer until he was fully seated inside of him, eyes fluttering as he felt Alfred spasm around his shaft. Starting off nice and slow, Matthew rocked against him, making the desk creak and papers shuffle beneath their sweaty palms which was only made worse when he sped up.

"Fuck, Mattie, harder!"

Always obliging towards Alfred, Matthew snapped his hips against him even harder, wringing sharp cries from those sweetly parted and swollen lips. The papers were becoming crinkled and ripped but Matthew didn't care- all he could think of was plunging into this tight heat over and over, allowing himself to lose all inhibitions until he was crying out loudly above him.

When Alfred reached back for him, trying to touch the hand on his hip, something in Matthew snapped which made him pull out. Just as Alfred began to complain, his bemoaning was quickly cut off when Matthew flipped him effortlessly onto his back, swiped a few papers out of the way, and thrust back into him in one fluid motion. Sky blue eyes snapped open and Alfred laughed breathlessly as he stared up into darkened violet, hands shakily cupping his face and bringing Matthew closer. The two of them met halfway, mouths opening and closing against each other until they added tongues into play. Sliding the warm, wet muscle against the other, Alfred closed mouth around Matthew and sucked on the tip of his tongue, eyes alluring as they gazed up at him.

He continued to do this, moving a bit as Matthew thrust even harder into him until he found himself pressed down against the dark wood, wrists pinned to the surface as he felt Matthew's skilled thrusts become erratic. "Come on, Mattie…" Alfred flexed around Matthew's shaft, making him cry out as he smiled. "That's it…you can do it."

Sweaty hands relaxed their grip and moved up to link their fingers together with Alfred's as he rocked the desk with each thrust, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the air on top of their moaning. Matthew came with a low wail that was muffled against Alfred's neck, while Alfred jerked himself off to completion against Matthew's taut stomach and (no longer) pristine white shirt.

They remained in this position for a while, longer than they realized, panting and breathing deeply as they tried to calm their bodies down once more to a resting position. During this intercession Alfred was stroking Matthew's head, using his nails to scratch his scalp, and letting the silky strands pass over his fingertips as his eyes fluttered shut. They listened to the steady rainfall that still harshly struck the building, breathed in the mixed scent of the cool fresh rain, their own personal scent, and the evidence of their lovemaking which almost made Alfred fall asleep. As is Matthew, who was even more groggy than Alfred since he had a mini massage, was barely able to prop himself up on his forearms to stare down at the sleepy blonde.

"Al…Al, wake up."

He had to laugh softly when Alfred moaned tiredly, "I'm up…I'm…five more minutes."

Reaching down to gently massage Alfred's hips, Matthew leaned forward and just as tenderly kissed him on the lips. "We're not at home, honey. We're still at work, and we have to get this paperwork done."

"No," Alfred whined and blindly reached out and wrapped his arms around Matthew to bring him closer, nuzzling his head against him. "I don't want to work now…"

Wrapping his own arms around him, Matthew pulled back so Alfred was in a sitting position as they cradled each other closely. "Okay…okay, Alfred, we don't have to." He ran his hands along his back in long strokes, but quickly stopped when he heard and felt Alfred's breathing even out once more. "Hey! No going back to bed yet, sleepy head…Here, let's go home…"

Matthew fixed their clothes while Alfred sat there, trying to wake up enough to be able to stand, until the click of the window signalled that Matthew finished packing everything up. "Come on, Al," Matthew whispered, grabbing his hand after turning off his lamp.


End file.
